Christmas Day
by Roxie's life
Summary: Roman and Dean has a daughter named Lily. Lily can't wait for Christmas and she is setting hints on what she wanted.On Christmas day it's time to open the present, but is it something she asked for? Will she have the best Christmas ever? OR will she hate her fathers forever? ONESHOT
1. the intro

**Hey guys sorry if I didn't put this earlier but I do NOT own anybody in the wwe.**

 **The only thing I own is Lily and my thoughts, so sorry to mean't that.**

 **For some reason I keep forgetting to put that, anyway enjoy the ONESHOT**


	2. Chapter 1

Lily was excited for Christmas. She had told all her friends what she had wanted, and made sure that her fathers knew what she wanted too. Her father could afford anything because they were WWE superstars and made the good money. She told all the girls that would pick on her what she was getting for Christmas, just to make them jealous. The day before Christmas she kept reminding her father what she had wanted.

"Lily, you keep telling us what you want and reminding us like we are 80 years old." Dean said as he got the table ready for dinner. "And its not bad enough that you put little sticky notes all over the house to remind us. I get it you want the new IPhone 6s, but why?"

"Because daddy, if I have the new IPhone 6s, all the boys and girls will talk to me, and I would become the most popular girl in school. And if I don't, my ego would go down by 40%." Lily said trying to reason with her dad.

"Ugh...go ask your father." Dean said, too tried to deal with the problem. Lily jumped from the chair and ran to her father that was making a traditional meal for the family. Lily stood in front of her father, when he tried to grab something from the fridge.

"Hi daddy" Lily said batting her eyes at her father. She only did that when she wanted something from him, but he never seem to notice it.

"Hey Sweet heart, how is daddy's baby girl?" Roman said as he got the milk out. "I"m good, want some help?" Lily asked, hoping he would say yes, so she could talk about the new phone.

"Sure, if you want too" Roman said handing her the milk.

"So dad, I wanted to talk to you about something." she said all nervous.

"What is it?"

"Well the new IPhone 6s is coming out soon and I hope that you remember what I wanted for Christmas, right?"

Roman thought about it, forgetting what she had asked for. "Is it the new dairy they have with the speakers built in them."

Lily looked at her dad with a disguised look. " No dad, that is a baby toy."

"oh well, I forgot what you wanted" Roman said nonchalant as he went back to stirring the fish into the milk.

"Dad,how can you forget, I like reminded you like for the past 2 weeks."

"Well, if it's so important them tell me what did you want for Christmas?" Roman said a little irradiated by how his daughter was acting.

"I wanted the IPhone 6s dad, the new phone that Apple had just released."

" Why do you need another phone Lily?"

"Because, if I have the new IPhone 6s, then I can show all the girls and boys who run the school."

Roman sighed, his daughter was growing up too fast. I mean, she already has a boyfriend.

"What is up with you and popularity, just go ask your father."

"I did and he said to ask you." Lily said.

Roman sighed, he hated when Dean would send their daughter to him all the time. "Well, then i will think about it.

"Okay" Lily said as she ran to her room in excitement.

"Dean, baby, would you come in the kitchen for a sec." Roman said putting the spoon down and rubbing his face. "Yeah whats up."

"why do you all ways send our daughter, to me?"

"Ummm...because I never know what to say."

"mmmmmm, how about NO."

"Well it's hard to say no to our little angel." Dean said, closing his eyes.

Roman just stared at his husband and sighed. "So what are we going to do, are we going to get her the phone or not."

* * *

The next morning, Lily ran down stairs and into her parents room. They were both fast asleep, cuddled next to each other. Lily thought it was a cute moment so she took a picture of them on Deans' phone, then she jumped up and down her parents bed screaming, "IT'S CHRISTMAS,WAKE UP, WAKE UP, IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR." She said.

"Okay we're up, just stop jumping on the bed." Dean said yawning. Lily ran to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for her fathers. The two men both stumbled out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Come on, let get going." she said waiting to open her present.

After most of the presents have been open (A/N: I was too tired to write want they got) she saw that there was only one more box, it was a small one and shaped like a phone. "What is it, what is it?" Lily said knowing she got her phone. She opened the box and saw it was a necklace with heart keychain, that showed her baby picture and her family.

"I'm sorry Lily, but me and your father didn't want to give you another phone so we got you a necklace (made with real god) and a gold shape heart with our family in it. Cost the same amount as a phone ( he lied) but has a family picture, that will and forever be priceless."

Lily started a cried a little "Dad it's beautiful and I wouldn't want to trade it for anything else in the whole world."

Lily hugged both of her father and ran upstairs with her other stuff and locked the door. "Well, now that she is upstairs, I got a very special Christmas gift just for you." Dean said, whispering into his husband ear.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Roman asked with a smile on his face.

Dean and Roman stood up and Dean pulled him into the bedroom, "Come, Let play"

The next day Lily had shown all of her friends what her fathers had given her. She loved the necklace more than a stupid phone and all the girls at her school got jealous, she later found out that the necklace cost $50,000 (which was not big deal for her fathers) and knew that this necklace would have to be passed down in the Anoa'i family.

-The End

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this short little ONESHOT, and I plan on updating "The Baby" tomorrow because I'm a huge procrastinator, but I should have it by tomorrow. A sorry if I have a lot of errors, will fix it later.**

 **kay bye**


End file.
